Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 March 2015
04:27 DOK* 04:27 afk ma trzy litery 04:27 illuminati confirmed 04:27 XD 04:27 No tak. 04:27 Daleko Od Klawiatury* 04:28 Albo z dala od klawiatury :E 04:28 Ale KK, nikam xD 04:28 *znikam. 04:28 nikam 04:28 nikam 04:28 /o 04:28 o/ 04:28 o/ 04:28 hej 04:28 o siema ogród 04:28 o/ 04:28 witaj ogrodzie 04:28 Kubuś lepszy :c 04:29 ja niedawno piłem sok Garden 04:29 Garden - pyszny sok w pysznej cenie .v. 04:29 polecam 04:29 polecam fiotr pranczeski 04:29 kubuś plej 04:29 xD 04:29 czyli Garden jesteś tanim soczkem i do tego pysznym (LF) 04:30 za fi[[]]t jest kick? (derp) 04:30 fiu t* 04:30 ale to nje przekleństwo :C 04:30 jak widzisz to tak 04:30 ale wulgaryzm 04:30 Lobo nawet dup a daje jako przekleństwo 04:30 Afk ma czy litery. Away ma 4. 4+3=7. From też ma 4 litery. 7+4=11. Keyboard ma siedem liter (przypadek?), 11+7=18. 18 to szczęśliwa liczba każdego osiemnastolatka. Osiemnastolatek ma 15 liter. 18-15=3. AFK to skrót. Skrót ma 5 liter. 3+5=8. Osiem ma 5 liter. 8-5=3. Illuminati confirmed 04:30 wulgaryzm 04:31 hey Masky^^ 04:31 Heeey 04:31 o/ 04:32 o/ 04:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx3ryCA3qtY <3 04:33 Hex Bowser Voice? 04:33 wat ? 04:33 Dry Bowser* 04:33 Siema Garden 04:34 TheGardenPL ma 11 liter. Jego nazwa jest podzielona na trzy wyrazy. The, Garden i PL. The ma trzy litery. 11-3=8. PL ma dwie litery. 8-2=6. (Przypadek?). Jak już mówiłem jego nazwa jest podzielona na 3 wyrazy. 3 szóstki to 666. 666 to znak szatana. 666 to także Illuminati. Garden = Illuminati Confirmed!!!!! 04:34 http://imgur.com/nK17KRC tyle wam powiem 04:35 BowserXL ma 3 IQ. Illuminati confirmed. 04:35 Tylko że 04:35 4 to liczba illuminati (illuminati naukowo potwierdzone) 04:36 o/ 04:36 Siemanko śmietanki ;w; 04:36 nikt nie paczał? 04:37 Śmietanki? 04:37 (wtf) 04:37 (LF) 04:37 Śmietanki z filiżanki ;w; 04:38 Śmietanki (mean) 04:38 (mindblow) 04:38 Tylko bez skojarzeń ;w; 04:39 (mean) 04:39 Właśnie napisałem emotkę ([[]]]mean) bo mam skojarzenia (mean) 04:39 ([[]]mean) * 04:39 ( 　ﾟ,_ゝﾟ) 04:40 ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:40 Chodzi o to? https://www.youtube.com/user/PanSmietanka XD XD XD 04:40 a ja wam powiem, że dowiedziałam się właśnie, że No game, No life jest 16+, całe 2 lata w kłamstwie... 04:41 (captcha) 04:41 Tia, chodzi o Śmietanke xd 04:41 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) 04:41 Omg 04:42 (facepalm) 04:42 Ile ty masz latek? 04:42 ;w; Ja żartuje 04:42 Ta 04:42 (comeon) 04:42 Nawet w to nie weszłam ;w; 04:42 jele el efów 04:42 wat ? 04:43 ale mam ochotę na pizzę :c 04:43 To zagraj w nowy Pizza simulator 04:43 (all!) 04:43 to znaczy mam wydrukować pizzę i zjeść papier? 04:43 Five nights at Freedy's :P 04:44 Nie (bp) 04:44 To nie jest pizzeria nawet. 04:44 Jest 04:44 Nie jest 04:44 To jest budynek 04:44 ;w; To je bardziej restauracja 04:44 A pizzeria to oaza pizzy 04:44 to so zwieżenta (błąd specjalnie) 04:44 Ryerz 04:44 1/11 teemo 04:44 '=' 04:45 Antasma "To jest budynek" - Nie otwarta przestrzeń na której terenie pieką Pizzę 04:45 '-' 04:45 Masky pewu 04:45 Kiedyś to była pizzeria 04:45 ale jest zamknięta 04:46 xD 04:46 No nie wiedziałam. 04:46 bingo XD 04:46 Nieogar dzisiaj. 04:46 kaszub twoja dama jest dyspozycjonalna XD 04:46 a ja wracam do oglądania tych porytych animów które mi kyu wysłała XD 04:47 xD 04:48 Kaszub chcesz znowu być moim supportem? 04:48 ja mam lagi czy to wy tak wolno piszecie? 04:48 mam lagi mózgu xd 04:48 Gratuluję :D 04:48 Ja mam lagin nogi ;w; 04:48 kim ty w ogóle jesteś 04:48 Nie wiem ;w; 04:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02IM0zXhyzw 04:48 Nowy jakiś 04:48 Promuję Pana Śmietanke 04:48 (bp) 04:49 cienias XD 04:49 ;w; Nowa 04:49 jezu nóg nie czuje 04:49 halp me 04:49 Odczep się od mej senpai 04:49 o/ 04:49 ZIAJTY ZE MNIE NA JUTUBIE 04:49 o/ 04:49 co się znów dzieje 04:49 Nowa jest tylko jedna! 04:50 ;w; Się nudzę, to założyłam konto i tu siedzę ~~interesująca historia życia ;w; 04:50 U MAD 04:50 a ja oglądam portye animy kyu 04:50 no ico 04:50 Które oglądasz? 04:50 me me me 04:50 Me!Me!Me! czy Anime 404? 04:50 poraz 10 04:50 xD 04:50 Nie widziałem zdania twego bez ";w:" 04:51 i staram się to zrozumieć 04:51 ;w;* 04:51 i doszedłem do wniosku 04:51 że zaczynam sobie układać wszystkie fakty 04:51 zawarte w tej animacje 04:51 nie rozumiem tylko momentu jak ten demon rzyga temu chłopakowi do mordy 04:51 xD 04:51 ale może tak się rozmnażają 04:51 nie wnikam xd 04:51 Wth? 04:51 mmmmm cebula (derp) 04:52 dobre jedzonko mnie uratowało kyu ^^^^^ 04:52 Rycerz podaj muszę to zobaczyć 04:52 (bp) 04:52 ziajty 04:52 nie dla dzieci 04:52 ;w; 04:52 (comeon) 04:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEelbVmrjdo 04:52 O.O 04:53 najbardziej rozbrajająca jest końcoówka XD 04:53 Kyu osobiście stwierdzam, że wolę Kurosha 04:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02IM0zXhyzw 04:53 Kurosz dobry ale jako manga 04:53 ;x 04:53 anime tyż dobre 04:53 Logika tego mnie przerasta 04:53 XD 04:54 co to ejst kruosz XD 04:54 jakaś chińska potrawa? 04:54 poryczałam się jak Sebcio łapkę stracił ;-; 04:54 3 sezon najlepszy. 04:54 No i Alois <3 04:54 to chińskie żarcie ma seozny O.o 04:54 wat ? 04:54 niewieżę 04:54 ;w; 04:54 Kurosh ma tylko jeden chyba że ja o czymś nie wiem... 04:55 Demon no to nie wiesz 04:55 Xd wytłumaczcyeie mi w końcu 04:55 co to jest kruosz? 04:55 Kuroshitsuji ma 3 sezony 04:55 Plus kilka ova 04:55 może mam lagi 04:55 wat ? 04:55 3 sezon był niedawno, ma wyjść kolejny. 04:55 i nie widzicie co do was pisze 04:55 Wkróce. 04:55 wkrótce. 04:55 wbijam na shindena sprawdzić bo Ci cuś nie tego 04:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agToRRztrWA 04:56 Claude <3 Alois <3 04:56 ja was nie ogarnę dzisiaj O.o 04:56 muszę zrobić relog 04:57 bill cip her is love 04:57 ;V Nudy 04:57 bill cip her is life 04:57 jak nudy 04:57 okey wieżę 04:57 jak ci kyu wysłała porządnego anima xd 04:57 lol 04:57 strona pizzerii nie działa :l 05:47 A 7 to liczba illuminoti 05:48 Tyż 05:48 4 i 77 05:48 Remember tha 05:49 Cicho wszędzie głucho wszędzie 05:49 Teraz udowodnię że Kyurone to illuminati 05:49 Ma 7 liter w nicku 05:49 Illuminati! D8 05:49 xD 05:49 Rycerz miałeś rację xD 05:50 o/ 05:50 Helou 05:50 siema garden 05:50 w czym kyu? 05:50 6:49 05:50 Gtsaplayer1 05:50 Teraz udowodnię że Kyurone to illuminati 05:50 Ma 7 liter w nicku 05:50 Illuminati! D8 05:50 Kyurone ma 7 liter. Skrót to Kyu. 7-3=4. Te liczby to wszystkie liczby illuminati. ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 05:50 WIEDZIAŁEM d: 05:51 Kurde, a oni są rekruci 05:51 Bo starsi mają procedury 05:51 (np. Ja (huehue) ) 05:52 Jajo 05:52 Megusta 05:52 ja będę iść 05:52 \o 05:52 o/ 05:52 Narka 05:53 W8 05:53 To Lobo była?! 05:53 Oł maj gad 05:53 Nosz Pende kuje ni ruje! 05:53 Co za szuje! 05:54 Muszę znowu przechodzić tą © misję w gta... 05:54 Gt 05:54 Ja im dam, Policjanci dają mi robotę i Policja mnie jeszcze goni... 05:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvlD0_txrjE 05:54 E 05:54 Kłamiesz 05:54 dajcie mi vipa 05:54 na serwie 05:55 i dodajcie mnie do gildii 05:55 pliska 05:55 Czemu mam kłamać (wut) 05:55 Wiecie co jest najgorsze? 05:55 ? 05:55 Bow (no) 05:56 jak jakiś czwartoklasista napisze komentarz "lubie placki X[[]]DDD" i wygra koszulke ;-; 05:56 czy inny syf 05:56 Masz za małego skylla i nie umiesz strzelać z kalasznikowa i ten tego Ej Wu Pi i takiego czygoś Hy Hy 05:57 o/ 05:57 hejo!!! 05:57 Hej 05:57 o/ 05:57 daj opa 05:57 na serwie 05:57 bo wp... 05:58 Nje! nje umjesz graci w Majnklafta! 05:58 Pociąg gwałtu nie ma hamulców. 05:58 Za to ma kilka gorących lasek do pociągnięcia (lf) 05:58 (lf) 05:58 aracz 05:58 znajdź mi coś żenującego na youtube 05:59 Nie gorących lasek, tylko amerykańskich kapitalistów. 05:59 Bo to savjecki pociąg. 05:59 raven 05:59 Żenującego na YT? 05:59 zobacz sobie jak zostaćsyrenom Xd 05:59 tak 05:59 link 05:59 Czosnek - zbyt zaje 05:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP2nR9tj03s 05:59 masz 05:59 wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność 08:04 Bo sam z Hajs rozmawiałeś i wątpliwości wyrażałeś 08:04 wiek ma np kanapkę 08:04 albo portfel 08:04 Bowi, co ;-; 08:04 Ja tam oceniam każdego z osobna. Nie patrzę na kogoś kto siedzi przed komputerem, tylko na nick na chacie, jak już to kiedyś pisałem :P 08:04 a wy nie macie nawet portfela 08:04 zw 08:04 Mam portfel! 08:04 tylko kilka groszy na ulicy znalezionych 08:04 Gdzieś w plecaku. 08:04 Ja zaraz wyjaśnię Kuro D: 08:04 Mam kota! 08:04 ... Chyba ;-; 08:05 siema Gurden 08:05 Tylko chwilka ;-; 08:05 Nowa 08:05 Kłamiesz 08:05 człowieku z neostradą 08:05 o/ Garden 08:05 Hes, nope 08:05 Nie 08:05 Ty masz 08:05 Koteła 08:05 Nie nerwostradą, tylko "LTE bez limitu" Plusa .v. Cześć all 08:05 >:):)" height="19" width="19"> 08:05 Hajs co do regulaminu - zrobiłam poprawki takie, o jakie mnie prosili userzy. 08:05 Hex szemu zmiejłeś nik 08:05 Kyu: za mało 08:05 tego jest jeszcze wincy 08:05 To raz. 08:05 Dwa. 08:05 Nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy będzie wprowadzony. 08:05 bo go mylą z pitagolasem 08:06 Pitagolas 08:06 XD 08:06 pytagolas 08:06 Miałem zbierać na pistolet maszynowy a wszystko co mam będę musiał wydać na nowy czołg